In the prior art there have been attempts to reduce the aerodynamic drag associated with the bluff base of the trailer of a tractor-trailer truck system. The wake flow emanating from the bluff base trailer is characterized as unsteady and dynamic. The unsteady nature of the wake flow is a result of asymmetric and oscillatory vortex shedding of the side surface and top surface flow at the trailing edge of the top and side surfaces of the vehicle. The boundary-layer flow passing along the top and side surfaces of the vehicle is at a low energy state and is unable to expand around the corner defined by the intersection of the side or top surfaces with the base surface. The boundary-layer flow separates at the trailing edge of the top and side surfaces and forms rotational-flow structures that comprise the bluff-base wake flow. The low energy flow separating at the trailing edges of the side surfaces and top surface of the trailer is unable to energize and stabilize the low energy bluff-base wake flow. The large rotational-flow structures comprising the wake interact with each other imparting an unsteady pressure loading on the vehicle base. The resulting flow interaction in the vehicle wake and unsteady pressure loading on the vehicle base contributes to the low pressures acting on the vehicle base and therefore high drag force. The resulting bluff-base wake-flow structure emanating from the base area of the vehicle is comprised of the vortex structures that are shed from trailing edges of the side surfaces and top surface of the vehicle. Contributing to the low-energy bluff-base wake is the low-energy turbulent flow that exits from the vehicle undercarriage at the base of the vehicle. The unsteady wake flow imparts a low pressure onto the aft facing surface of the trailer base that results in significant aerodynamic drag. Prior art has addressed the bluff base flow phenomena by adding to or installing various devices to the bluff base region. Examples of these devices are: a contoured three-dimensional aerodynamic surface referred to as a boat-tail; bluff base extensions/flaps/fairings/panels/plates which extend rearward from the side, top and/or lower surfaces that create a cavity; three or four surface panels/plates that extend rearward from the bluff base and are aligned approximately parallel to the side, top and/or lower surfaces of the vehicle and are designed to trap vortices shed from the trailing edges. All of these previous devices have geometrically-simple trailing edges and have an upstream edge that abuts the bluff base surface. Prior art also show the forcing the side surface and top surface flow into the base region through the use of turning vanes or jets of air.
Prior art has used the aerodynamic boat-tail fairings applied to the trailer base in order to eliminate flow separation and associated drag, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,458,936, 4,601,508, 4,006,932, 4,451,074, 6,092,861, 4,741,569, 4,257,641, 4,508,380, 4,978,162 and 2,737,411. These representative aerodynamic boat-tail fairing devices, while successful in eliminating flow separation, are complex devices that are typically comprised of moving parts that require maintenance and add weight to the vehicle. These devices take a variety of form and may be active, passive, rigid, flexible and/or inflatable. These attributes have a negative impact on operational performance and interfere with normal operations of the vehicle.
Other concepts as documented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,366 and 4,682,808 consist of three or four plates/panels that are attached to the base of a trailer or extend from support mechanisms that are attached to the base of a trailer. These devices operate by trapping the separated flow in a preferred position in order to create an effective aerodynamic boat-tail shape. These representative trailer base devices, while successful in reducing the drag due to base flow are complex devices that are typically comprised of moving parts that require maintenance and add weight to the vehicle. All of these devices add significant weight to the vehicle. These attributes have a negative impact on operational performance and interfere with normal operations of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,010,754, 5,280,990, 2,569,983 and 3,999,797 apply a flow turning vane to the outer perimeter of the trailer base on the sides and top to direct the flow passing over the sides and top of the trailer into the wake in order to minimize the drag penalty of the trailer base flow. These devices provide a drag reduction benefit but they require maintenance and interfere with normal operations of the trailers fitted with swinging doors. These devices also add weight to the vehicle that would have a negative impact on operational performance of the vehicle.
Several concepts employ pneumatic concepts to reduce the aerodynamic drag of tractor-trailer truck systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,217 adds a plurality of nozzles to the outer perimeter of the trailer base to control the flow turning from the sides and top of trailer and into the base region. U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,892 adds a porous surface to the trailer base and to the sides and top regions of the trailer abutting the trailer base. These porous surfaces cover a minimum depth plenum that is shared by the sides, top and base regions of the trailer. These two patents provide a drag reduction benefit but as with the other devices discussed previously these devices are complex devices, comprised of moving parts, interfere with normal operations of the truck and add weight to the vehicle. These characteristics of the devices result in a negative impact on the vehicle operational performance.